Love Bites
by Mother Gaia in slaughter
Summary: Tasuki and Chichiri are at an inn and the inn only has one room left. A sweet get together fic between the fiery bandit and serene monk. Yaoi (One-Shot)


I actually found this fic on my old computer and thought I would post it. It is just a cute fic about Tasuki and Chichiri getting together.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Chichiri cried out in pain looking down at his foot. He had accidentally stubbed his toe on the door. He studied it for a bit and noticed that nothing was wrong. He sighed lightly.  
  
"This is not my day," he murmured to himself.  
  
Chichiri knew it wasn't going to be a good day this morning when he had gotten a rude awakening. Tasuki had been awake for awhile so he had gone down to the pond to collect water. When he had returned with the water he slipped over a rock sending the cold fresh pond water right onto the sleeping monk's head.  
  
After the rude awakening Chichiri and Tasuki had breakfast then decided to head out to find the nearest town where they would be able to have a long rest before heading out to Konan.  
  
They had soon finished packing up there camp and they headed out. All the way to the next village Tasuki complained and nagged in Chichiri's ear and his mare didn't want to walk but eat instead.  
  
When the two men had finally reached the next city Chichiri felt like he was going to get off his stubborn mount and do a Jig of delight.  
  
"We finally made it," he cried happily to Tasuki who was to busy playing with the horses bridle to hear what Chichiri had just said.  
  
As they neared an inn rain started to fall heavily for the two seishi. Luckily enough the two men were able to find shelter in a small inn that had one room left. Chichiri wasn't too crazy about sharing a room with Tasuki but at least they would be dry and save.  
  
"Hey Chichiri come help me with the rest of the bags," cried Tasuki snapping Chichiri out of his thoughts.  
  
"I'm coming," replied Chichiri.  
  
* * *  
  
After the two men had settled down in there small room. They both washed up and headed down stairs for a late super.  
  
"What can I get for you?" asked a woman waitress standing at there table with a pen and paper in her hand.  
  
"I'll have some sushi with rice and water to drink no da," said Chichiri gazing up at the young woman in front of him. He noticed she looked very old and tired for her young age. She must have been through a lot Chichiri thought to himself.  
  
"What will you be having?" the waitress asked Tasuki wearily.  
  
"I'll have the same thing he's having but instead of water as my drink I would like some sake," replied Tasuki in a pleased voice.  
  
The waitress slowly walked away with there orders in her hand.  
  
"She's kind of cute ain't she Chichiri," asked Tasuki snapping the monk back to the room.  
  
"I guess no da," blushed the older man noticing that he had been staring at her for quiet some time. "I thought you didn't like woman no da?"  
  
"I don't hate woman replied Tasuki." "I just rather not get mixed up with them that is all." "And I think some women are cute just like every other guy on this planet."  
  
Chichiri just nodded and sighed lightly. After awhile the waitress returned with there food and placed it down before them.  
  
"This looks great," cried Tasuki.  
  
Soon the two men were gulping down there food and enjoy not having to cook for once. Tasuki belched loudly and leaned back in his chair finishing up the last of his sake.  
  
"I think it's time we turned in for the night," suggested Chichiri.  
  
"I guess your right," replied the very drunk bandit.  
  
Chichiri stood up and made his way to the other side of the table where Tasuki was slowly trying to stand. Chichiri guided the drunken seishi towards the stairs. Tasuki leaned on Chichiri's shoulder grateful for the man's help. Tasuki tried thanking him but before he could he tripped over his feet and landed on the floor in a big heap. Chichiri sighed loudly and decide that it was hopeless trying to get his friend up the stair well walking. So in on sharp movement Chichiri swept Tasuki off the floor and into his arms.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing Chichiri?" cried Tasuki in a startled voice. "I do know how to walk," complained the bandit. "Listen to me Tasuki your very drunk and I doubt you would be able to make it up the stairs in your state," replied the other seishi in a calm voice.  
  
When Chichiri had finally made it to the bandits room he slowly opened the door of the room and took Tasuki in side. He carefully dropped his burden on the bed and covered him up with blankets.  
  
"Good night Tasuki," whispered Chichiri in a soft voice.  
  
"Thank you Chichiri for helping me back to my bed," replied the bandit.  
  
Then before Chichiri could react the bandit grabbed the older man and gave him a sloppy kiss on the lips. When the stunned monk pulled away Tasuki had already fallen asleep.  
  
"Have sweet dreams," replied the Monk softly.  
  
The end  
  
Well I hope every one liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
